


Blindsided

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Reality, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Dan and Phil couldn't exactly say no when they were very publicly challenged to kiss on camera if their audience raised over €250k for charity, which would be matched by BBC. It would have looked so bad if they had turned it down. And anyways, what's one peck between friends?





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received from A03 member, Whommel <3

"Uhhhm....." Dan and Phil looked at each other, panic clear in their eyes.

"So... what is it? If your fans raise €250,000 for the red cross, BBC will match it, and _then_  will you kiss on camera?" the reporter asked, and Phil saw the stress behind Dan's warm brown eyes. He bit his lip as they had one of their nonverbal conversations, spoken only through subtle looks.

_We can't do this, Phil._

_We can't exactly say no to that much money being donated! For a charity!_

_We definitely would look like assholes..._

_Are we doing this, Dan?_

_Ugh.... Fuck reporters._

Phil sighed and then turned to the reporter, taking the lead.

"Okay. Okay fine. We will kiss on camera  _if_ you all raise that money. And just because it's a great charity!" He looked over to Dan who had put on a smile and was shaking his head. How had they gotten here, hadn't they told the reporters not to talk about anything relating to romance between them? They did that every time they were interviewed. Dan and Phil both tried hard not to 'queer bait' on their channels, and when they had interviews they didn't want to talk about all the drama, instead talking about the real things happening in their lives.

"And just a peck! Don't you go expecting any tongue, I don't know where that tongue has been, and I don't want to!" Dan joked, grimacing at Phil who elbowed him. This kind of banter was easy between them and they both fell into it smoothly, but Phil knew this wasn't going to end well.

Honestly the damage had already been done. Even if the money wasn't raised, the fact that they agreed to it would be enough to fuel the phan shippers for months. Oh well, there was no turning back now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Phil?" Phil heard Dan call from the other room, and he set his laptop down on the couch, getting up and making his way into Dan's room.

"Yeah?"

"They did it. They raised the money." Dan said with a sigh.

"Wow sound more sad about it, why don't you? You know you've always wanted this..." Phil teased, puckering up his lips.

"Shut up!" Dan laughed, and Phil took a deep breath, accepting that this was going to happen.

He honestly had been expecting it. He would have been surprised if the money _hadn't_ been raised, so he had had the time to prepare for this realization, and it didn't hit him too hard. It's not like it was  _that_ big a deal. Yes, their audience would go crazy, and yes it'd be hell online for a while, but it was Dan, and that part Phil wasn't worried for.

There was nothing romantic between he and Dan, but when you've lived with someone for so long and spend so much time with them, a peck isn't that scary. They'd never had a reason to do it before so it'd be new, but it didn't feel like any earth shattering type of thing. So, he and Dan's lips would touch. Who cares?

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, Phil, everything's set up!" Phil walked into Dan's room after hearing him call. 

"Okay, let's get this over with." He grumbled as he sat down. He didn't care all that much, but he wasn't really looking forward to what this was going to do to their fans. 

"Aw, come on Philly, I put on chapstick for you!" Dan laughed, and Phil smiled. 

"Idiot." 

"You know, I think you should sit on my lap for the intro. And I'll call you Philly the whole time."

"Oh alright, and I can call you Pooh Bear!" 

"Now that was uncalled for, you know Winnie the Pooh is my kryptonite!" 

"The fans would love it."

"I don't think we need to give them anything more to love, this is going to be literally what they've been asking for for almost nine years."

Their banter passed quickly, and Phil was left chuckling, the few butterflies that had begun to flutter in his stomach gone. They'd decided to upload this to Phil's channel, so he clicked on the camera and gave his intro.

"Hey guys!" 

"Perverts." Dan chimed in.

"Dan! This is my channel, you can't call them perverts!" Phil protested, turning to Dan who shrugged.

"They're forcing us to kiss. Perverts." Phil sighed and turned to the camera, raising his hands in a shrug and shaking his head, as if to say 'what am I supposed to do with him?'

"Alright, well you all have read the title and if you're confused, basically the BBC said that if our viewers donate €250,000 to the red cross organization, the BBC will match it to make a total of €500,000 donated, and we agreed that we would, drumroll please?" Dan made drum noises with his mouth as he mimed playing at a drum kit, and Phil reminded himself to add an effect later. "We would kiss on camera!" 

"Yes, the thing you creeps have been asking us to do since day one! Well today's your lucky day, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the hot shit that's about to come your way!" 

"Dan!"

"Just bleep it!" Dan shrugged, and Phil groaned dramatically.

"Okay, so this is gonna be a pretty short video. We're just going to do it and then there will be some information I'll put on the screen at the end of the video of how to continue to donate to the red cross, which you all should do if you can because it's a wonderful organization! Thank you so much to everyone who donated, it's going to a great cause. If you want to learn more about it-"

"You're stalling. Is Philly nervous?" Dan chuckled, reaching forward as if he was about to tickle Phil, who squirmed backwards, making sure not to leave the shot.

"Stop it!" He swatted Dan's hand away. "Alright well... uh... here goes!" 

Phil turned to face Dan who was already looking at him (no surprise there), and they both chuckled a little, awkwardly, something Phil was sure they'd edit out of the final cut.

"Okay, so... should we just do it?" Dan asked, and Phil shrugged.

"I guess so." 

"Okay." Dan leaned forward tentatively and Phil met him in the middle, pressing their lips together. 

They'd intended for it to be a short kiss. Not just a peck because they knew it was a cop out, but not more than a second or two. It didn't end up going as planned. 

Phil felt Dan's soft lips press against his own, and Dan's scent was surrounding him, and something about it just felt... right. Sparks shot through him and he felt his heart began to race as he tentatively raised a hand to Dan's cheek, and Dan put one hand down on Phil's knee, sliding it up to rest on his thigh.

The kiss deepened, and Phil felt intoxicated by Dan's closeness. He didn't want this to stop. What was happening? 

It didn't get too heated, they  _were_ still on camera, but when they pulled apart they were both wide eyed and giggling a bit. 

Dan began to speak to the camera, but he didn't take his eyes off Phil, and Phil didn't move his gaze from Dan.

"So we know all of you have wondered for years if we were together... All I'll say to that is that I fully intend on taking this man out on a date tonight." Phil blushed as he looked at Dan, eyes wide in surprise, but also holding excitement and the tiniest bit of nervousness. 

"I can't wait." Phil whispered as his hand found Dan's. 

 

From the day it was uploaded until the day Dan and Phil made their last video together, this was their video with the most views, and Phil loved it, because it told their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short one shot :) In the middle of writing a really intense fic right now, so I need these little fluffy breaks :D


End file.
